


Трудности и невзгоды

by WTF Snooker 2021 (WTF_Snooker_2021)



Series: Снукер и волшебные существа [2]
Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: Gen, Magic, Single work, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snooker_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Snooker%202021
Summary: О том, что волшебное существо в доме не всегда к добру
Series: Снукер и волшебные существа [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133603
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Трудности и невзгоды

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Второй персонаж позаимствован отсюда: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gTzW8uH5sgI  
> 2) Три сезона с 2016 по 2018 год у Нила Робертсона были откровенно провальными. Чтобы вернуться в форму, ему пришлось отказаться от видеоигр, так как играл он ночи напролет и наутро ни о каком спорте высоких достижений естественно речи не шло.

— Мы будем преодолевать трудности! — сказал формальный Золушок и помахал перед носом Нила Робертсона рашпилем.

Не зря Нила предупреждали, что жизнь в стране с богатой волшебной историей имеет свои недостатки.

А началось все утром. В дверь требовательно звонили, и Нил пошел открывать.

На пороге стоял мужик с массивной шеей, ногами-тумбами и животом любителя хорошо поесть. В одной руке он держал раскрытый загранпаспорт, в другой сжимал рашпиль.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался Нил.

— Золушок, — мрачно представился мужик.

Нил пристально посмотрел на очки, конский хвост и белые шорты, прикрытые прозрачной белой туникой.

— Уверены?

Мужик сверился с загранпаспортом и подтвердил:

— Формально, да.

Вот тогда-то и прозвучала фраза про трудности.

— О, — только и сказал Нил.

Хорошо, что в прошедшем сезоне удалось выиграть два турнира, подумал он. Похоже, в следующем о подобном придется только мечтать.

На всякий случай он уточнил:

— А без них никак?

— Никак, — мужик слегка скривился, — я здесь по его рабочей визе, на свою деятельность права не имею. Так что будем преодолевать трудности.

...И неприятности, — выяснилось через год.

...И невзгоды, — через два.

Несмотря на постоянно звучащее "мы", преодолениями занимался почему-то только Нил.

К уборке, стирке, готовке и прочим мелочам он привык довольно быстро. Хорошее настроение жены здорово облегчило процесс привыкания.

С отказом от компьютерных игр мириться получалось хуже. С потерей мест в общем рейтинге — не получалось вообще.

— И долго еще? — спросил он, закончив вытирать стол.

— Год. — Золушок почесал спину рашпилем и провел по столу подолом неизменно белой туники. — Фейри-крестная оформила трехгодовую рабочую визу.

— Фея-крестная?

— Фейри, — поправил Золушок, рассматривая подол. Подол остался чистым, халтурить Нил не любил.

— Ну, это многое объясняет.

Золушок оскалился в подбадривающей улыбке:

— А хочешь, я тебе потом принцессу организую в качестве компенсации?

Нил вздрогнул, представив реакцию жены.

Уж лучше и дальше преодолевать трудности!..


End file.
